


Home this Christmas

by bellafarella



Series: 12 Days Before Christmas [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, Boyfriends, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Ian is in the Army, Ian's back from the Army, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Reunions, Skype, Song Lyrics, True Love, army ian, shit is still the same as what happened after 3x12 but Ian didn't leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'PULLING YOU IN FOR A KISS WITH A SCARF' AU</p><p>Basically: Ian coming home from the army after four years away from Mickey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home this Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/gifts).



> Here is day 6 of 12, and it is dedicated to my boo, Amanda. I know how much you love buzzcut/army Ian, so this had to be dedicated to you haha. You are my favorite person (shh, don't tell the others). You are my boo. You make me laugh so much, and you're just so caring. We talk every day and it makes me so happy that we do. Next up is you coming to Montreal in the summer ;) hahah. Love you and hope you like this!! :))) 
> 
> First italics are a flashback to (sort of) 3.12; the others are song lyrics.  
> Title: Home This Christmas by Justin Bieber ft. The Band Perry; you need to listen to this while you read this. Just do it.

Mickey didn’t know if he was able to tell Ian not to go, but he did. He pushed through it and finished that sentence, five years ago.  
  
_“Don’t go,” He had said._  
  
_“What?” Ian asked turning back around to look at the man he loved._  
  
_“Don’t leave for the army. Stay here, with me,” Mickey said walking toward Ian, stopping when he got within inches of him._  
  
_“What about your father, or your wife?” Ian asked bitterly._  
  
_“Fuck them. I need you, not them. You can’t leave,” Mickey admitted finally. “I only married her so my dad wouldn’t kill you. I love you, Ian.”_  
  
_Ian let the tear fall down his cheek but he had a grin on his face. He took hold of Mickey’s face and crashed their lips together. The first kiss he’s ever instigated, and only the third time they’ve kissed. It felt like the first time though. And it kind of was. A new beginning for them._  
  
_When they pulled apart they couldn’t help but chuckle. Ian asked, “What do we do now?”_  
  
_“I know you don’t want to keep us secret anymore, but we’re going to have to while my dad is still out… I can’t have him coming after you again,” Mickey explains._  
  
_“As long as you’re mine,” Ian said wrapping his arms around Mickey’s waist._  
  
_Mickey chuckled again and wrapped his arms around Ian’s neck. “Yeah, yeah, Romeo. So no army right?”_  
  
_“Well, not yet. We’ll revisit it when I turn eighteen,” Ian said with a small smile._  
  
_Mickey frowned but let it go. They still had about a year before Ian would turn eighteen._

 

* * *

  
In the past five years, Ian and Mickey have been through a lot. Mickey and Svetlana had a baby seven or so months after they wed (she got pregnant when she had to fuck Mickey). Terry got thrown back into jail, twice. The first time for breaking parole, and the second when he found out that Ian was living with Mickey in his home when he was in the can. The worst thing happened also. Ian signed up for the army when he turned eighteen. He wasn’t going to because he was so happy with Mickey, and living with him and his wife and kid, but this has been his dream since he was a kid and he needed to do it. Mickey hated it but supported him because this was his man. He wanted to do anything for him, even if that meant staying home and not knowing whether Ian would come home again.  
  
Ian’s been gone for four years. They Skype, e-mail, and mail actual letters all the time. It’s been so hard on both of them. As well as on Yevgeny. Ian left when Yev was really young but those first few months, it was bad. He cried all the time and Mickey and Svetlana knew it was cause he missed Ian. They started to include him in the Skype calls so he wouldn’t forget Ian.  
  
Ian’s tour ends (finally) this month. The month of December. He’ll be home just in time for Christmas, and they can start out the new year together, for the first time in four years.  
  
Right before Ian left for the army, they sold the Milkovich house and bought a new place. Still in the south side, but not near that house. It’s big enough for all of them; four bedrooms, two baths, kitchen, and living room. They don’t pay too much since it’s still south side, but they do have bills and bills to pay. They’re all working, getting enough to keep them all fed, clothed, and warm. A year after Ian left, Mickey found out that Terry got killed in prison. It was the best day Mickey’s had since Ian left, which have been days of misery.  
  
“Twenty two more days!” Ian says when Mickey’s Skype call gets accepted.  
  
Mickey chuckles. “It doesn’t seem real,” He says rubbing his eyes as he settles into bed, bringing the laptop to his side. He lays down facing the laptop, Ian does the same so it’s like they’re laying in bed together. They do this a lot.  
  
“I know, I can’t wait though,” Ian says with a soft smile. “Can’t wait to just fucking touch you. God, Mick, I can see the light but it still feels so far away.”  
  
“I know what you mean,” Mickey says. “So what time do you land on the seventeenth?”  
  
“You guys should be there by five. My sister said she’s going to go all out for dinner that night. Oh and is it right? It’s just you picking me up?” Ian asks.  
  
“Yeah, I was going to tell you. Your sister has a big fucking mouth,” Mickey says.  
  
Ian laughs. “I spoke to them all before you called me. Fiona let it slip, don’t blame her, she’s just really excited,” He says, defending his older sister.  
  
“Whatever, so yeah, it’s just me. I asked her if she didn’t mind just letting me go pick you up then we’d come over and you can be bombarded with everyone at once,” Mickey says.  
  
“That’s fine with me. You’re who I really need to see first. I miss everyone but you know,” Ian says.  
  
“Yeah, I do,” Mickey says with a soft smile. He knows exactly what Ian means. He just needs to see the love of his life.  
  
They spoke about what they did that day. Mickey letting Ian know about Yev and how school is going for him (he started preschool that September), and how his job and Svetlana’s job are going. Svetlana works at The Alibi with Kev and Veronica, and Mickey works at a garage as a mechanic.  
  
  
December 17th finally hit and so did this crazy snow storm. Mickey constantly checked to see if Ian’s flight was still on time and everything. So far so good. He just hoped he didn’t jinx anything by checking so many times, or worrying so much.  
  
“Did you talk to Ian today?” Mickey asks Fiona.  
  
“Hello to you too,” Fiona says into the phone. “I haven’t, but that’s good news. Means he’s probably on the plane and stuff. Don’t worry so much, Milkovich.”  
  
“Okay, yeah, you’re probably right,” He says, still pacing in the living room and back to the kitchen.  
  
Svetlana’s getting dizzy by how many times he passes by her. “Sit down or get out,” She says.  
  
He flips her off. Fiona says, “I usually am. Alright, honey, got a lot to cook for tonight. Bring my brother home safely, you’re not the only one who misses him.”  
  
“Yeah, see you,” Mickey says before hanging up. He’s gotten extremely close to all of Ian’s siblings in the years that have passed. After they became official and let his family know about them, they took him in. They accepted him as Ian’s boyfriend (well, Lip didn’t at first, but he does now), and since Ian’s been gone, they’ve kept him sane. He goes over every week for dinners, movie nights, or just to hang out. They all love Yev, so he brings him when he goes over, he calls them his cousins.  
  
“I’m gonna go now,” Mickey says as he grabs his coat. He put his hat and scarf on already.  
  
“Flight only gets in at five, you will be early,” Svetlana says, seeing on her phone that it’s only three.  
  
“Yeah but there’s a storm out there, I don’t wanna be late so might as well be early,” He says.  
  
“I think it’s cute,” Mandy says from where she’s sitting with her legs in Svetlana’s lap.  
  
“You would,” Svetlana says, pinching her thigh. How they ever got together is beyond him, but he doesn’t wanna know. The less he knows, the better. It still really freaks him out but they’re both happy so why not.  
  
“Papa, where are you going?” Yevgeny asks, coming out of his bedroom.  
  
“To get Ian from the airport, he’s coming home today, remember?” Mickey says, crouching down to be able to look Yev in the eyes at his level. His son looks exactly like him, with his blue eyes, dark hair, and full lips. They all thought he’d grow up to have blond hair since he was so blond as a baby, but it darkened out as he got older. Even some of his mannerisms are the same like the way he arches his eyebrows.  
  
“Oh yeah!” Yev says excitedly. “You’re happy daddy’s coming home.”  
  
“Very happy,” Mickey says with a big smile.  
  
“Me too. Can I come with you?” Yev asks. Normally Mickey gives Yev anything he asks for, well, he tries to, but he can’t do it this time.  
  
“No, sorry, baba. But the minute I pick him up we’re going to drive to Aunt Fiona’s where you and mommy will be to see daddy,” Mickey explains.  
  
“Like a party?” Yev asks, eyebrows raised high, and eyes wide. He loves parties.  
  
Mickey laughs. “Yeah, a welcome home party,” He says.  
  
“Cool! When are we going to Aunt Fiona’s, mama?” Yev asks looking over Mickey at Svetlana.  
  
“In two hours,” Svetlana says.  
  
Yev groans, throwing his head back. Mickey tries not to laugh at his son’s theatrics. He says, “Go play with your toys or watch a movie with mommy and Aunt Mandy, it’ll be five o’clock before you know it.”  
  
“Okay, papa,” Yev says. Mickey hugs his son, who winds his arms around his neck tight. “See you later.”  
  
Mickey kisses his head. “See you later, baba.”  
  
  
With that, Mickey’s driving through the slippery roads to the airport. He has to drive slow as to not crash and die. Avoiding the snow and ice is hard to do when all you want is to get there and finally see the love of your life.  
  
It usually takes about thirty minutes to get to the airport but because of the way he’s driving, and the traffic it takes Mickey an hour to get there.  
  
He finds Ian’s gate and sits to wait for him. Just forty five more minutes to go.  
  
Mickey keeps checking outside the windows at the snow falling, and back at the screens to see that his flight is still the same.  
  
_I’m scared that you won't make it through the storm_  
  
He just keeps thinking that soon he’ll have Ian in front of him, and not on a computer screen. He’ll have him in the flesh. He’ll be able to touch him, kiss him, hold him, smell him.  
  
_You should be here with me, safe and warm_  
  
He just keeps praying that nothing gets fucked up and that he doesn’t get delayed any longer. He needs to see him.  
  
_I'm praying that you make it home tonight_  
  
The minutes go by but it feels like hours. All he wants is Ian here. He’s waited four years for this moment.  
  
_There's nothing else that I want this year_  
_More than just to have you here_  
_I'll be waiting_  
  
He looks at the doors of the gate, seeing them being opened up by the employees. He stands when he sees people getting off the plane. Trying to see over everyone for that beautiful red hair of his, all buzzed down. Looking for his army man.  
  
Finally, he’s here. He sees him in the crowd, looking around the room for him. He walks towards him when Ian’s green eyes find him and he grins like he does every time he sees Mickey. Mickey grins back as he walks faster to get to Ian.  
  
They get to each other and immediately wrap each other in their arms.  
  
_When the only gift that I really need_  
_Is to have your arms wrapped around me_  
  
Mickey brings his hands up to run his fingers through the short hair on Ian’s head, holding him close. Ian’s arms around wound so tight around Mickey’s waist, head in the crook of his neck, breathing him in like he hasn’t had air in the four years he’s been gone.  
  
They pull apart and look at each other.  
  
“Hi,” Ian says, still with the big grin.  
  
“Hey,” Mickey says back, mirroring his expression.  
  
“You look so good,” Ian says looking him up and down, finally seeing all of him. The computer only does so much.  
  
“So do you,” Mickey says back, noticing how big he looks. He knows how muscular Ian got in the army, he’s almost always topless in his Skype calls, but it’s different in person. He can’t wait to get him naked later and really appreciate him.  
  
They stare at each other for a few more minutes before Ian finally says, “Come here,” and pulls him in for a kiss by his scarf.  
  
Their lips crash together, and it’s like fireworks. Like actual fucking fireworks because they haven’t been able to do this in four years and it’s the best damn kiss they’ve ever had. Ian releases his hold on Mickey’s scarf to wrap him back up in his arms. Mickey brings his arms right back up to his neck, pulling him in closer, deepening their kiss.  
  
It feels like forever and no time at all before they’re pulling apart. They rest their foreheads against each other, breathing heavily.  
  
“We can go now,” Ian says softly.  
  
Mickey laughs and pushes him lightly, but pulls him right back to him cause he doesn’t want him farther than five feet for the rest of the night, or forever. Ian laughs too, throwing his arm over Mickey’s shoulders. “I love you so much,” He says.  
  
Mickey stops him, looking him in the eyes. “I love you too. Never leave me again,” He says.  
  
“Never again,” Ian says. He decided during his tour that he wouldn’t re-enroll. It’s been amazing, it was his dream. But his dream now is to have the life he’s always wanted with Mickey.  
  
“You promise?” Mickey asks. Ian told him he wouldn’t go back when they asked him about re-enrolling, but he just hoped he didn’t change his mind.  
  
He brings his hand up to caress Mickey’s cheek. “Promise. You’re my dream. You and our life together,” Ian says. He pulls him in closer and places a soft, sweet kiss to his lips.  
  
They drive to Fiona’s to have his welcome home party. Everyone is there for him and it makes him realize just how much he’s missed everyone and he’s so glad he decided to not enroll again. This is where he’s meant to be. Here with his family; his siblings, his partner, and their son.  
  
_Baby think of me if it helps to get you home. Home this Christmas._

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
